Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Makhai
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Makhai (ヒトヒトの実 モデル：戦い鬼 Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu: Machae) is an exceptionally rare and immensely powerful Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a full or hybrid version of a Makhai (as depicted in the Wrath of the Titans film), a giant two-headed, double-torso'd battle daemon, at will. "Hito" is Japanese for "Human". It was eaten by a member of the Stray Dog Pirates known as the Daemon of the West Blue. Appearance The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Makhai is a aqua-coloured, pear-shaped fruit, with various swirls on it and a green stalk. It's insides are a burgundy colour and also possess swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The user has the usual full and hybrid transformation, that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users, but unlike the other types of Zoan Devil Fruits, Mythical Zoan fruits may be the only ones considered impressive, owing to their rarity and the unique powers they bestow upon the user. In this case, the user has the ability to completely control their zoan abilities to create multiple variations of their transformation. Whereas Chopper was able to do the same with medicinal stimuli, then later through training, the user of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Makhai can do this quite naturally. The most substantial weakness that the current user has shown, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, is Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. It is unknown whether this is caused by the Devil Fruit, or is the user's own psychological state. Though evidence suggests the former, as symptoms did not appear until after the fruit had been consumed. Usage Human / Makhai Hybrid (75/25) The user grows a second head, from the base of their neck, directly behind their own. The minds of the two heads are connected as one, gaining the intelligence and thought processing power of two people, bringing the user's ability to think and react to near-precognitive levels. The user also has a 360° field of vision. Unfortunately the user does not gain any physical boost, so the mind might react super fast, but the body may be unable to keep up. This can be resolved though intense physical training. Human / Makhai Hybrid (50/50) The user grows a second head next to their own, and each head gains a singular horn on the left and right side of the head respectively. The user's skin changes to a dull-red colour to take on more of a demonic-look. Also, the user can rapidly produce an extra set of arms, whenever necessary, from below their regular set. The user gains the power equivalent to that of two people, their strength, speed and stamina all double. Even the rate in which they recover from injury or poison is doubled. The second head gain's independent thought and is able to control the user's body at will. Usually the second head would have no noticeable personality, but due to the current user's DID the second head has a separate and distinctive personality, referred to by the user as his 'brother'. Makhai The user transforms into a being that has two upper bodies attached by the backs, and two heads. The Makhai's skin has a charred and corroded look, and their faces look slightly deformed. There are lines of lava on the Makhai's skin, which seems to be made of volcanic rock, as the Titans were primal giants. The main body is large and very muscular, while it's counterpart is more toned and lythe. Both bodies gain power many times that of a normal human, able to deal out and sustain damage that would easily kill a regular person. Again, each body had a distinct personality due to the current user's DID, when normally there would only be an almost savage, purely instinctual persona. Category:TheGRAINGERzone Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit